Fuji, pervers?
by 6Starlight6
Summary: Fuji, pervers ? Ou que ce passe-t'il quand Eiji promet tout au Prodige ? Attention Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour. Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il risque d'y avoir. Bien, petite mise au point :

-paroles des personnages

« Pensées de Eiji »

_Blabla de l'auteure_

Dernier point, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à… Ceux qui ont créé Prince of Tennis et dont j'ignore le nom.

Cette fic contient (risque de contenir) des scènes explicites entre homme alors si vous n'aimez pas c'est en haut à droite la petite croix blanche sur fond rouge. Merci d'avance.

Bonne lecture.

P.-S. Faites plaisir à l'auteure et laisser des reviews.

**Chapitre 1**

Eiji regardait par la fenêtre, ne prêtant aucune oreille au cours de géographie. A quoi ça pouvait bien lui servir de toute façon de savoir que la Russie avait perdu 25% de sa surface après la chute de l'URSS ? Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller là-bas, il faisait beaucoup trop froid et puis, l'URSS n'existait plus alors… C'était tellement plus intéressant de regarder ce qui se passait dans la cour. Par exemple, ce chat qui surveillait du coin de l'œil un oiseau posé sur la branche d'un arbre. Eiji soupira légèrement, de toute façon il faisait beaucoup trop beau dehors pour écouter un cours quelconque.

Puis, enfin, la cloche sonna et Eiji reporta son attention sur le prof juste à temps pour l'entendre dire :

-Au prochain cours, interro sur la Russie.

Le sourire du jeune tennisman se figea, il n'avait pas pris de notes… Il ne savait absolument rien sur la Russie. Dépité, il sortit de la classe, ne sachant comment rattraper ses lacunes, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Fuji. Lui avait forcément pris des notes, il suffisait des les lui demander. En quelques foulées, il rejoignit son ami.

-Hem, fit-il. Dis-moi Fuji, il se trouve que je n'ai pas été très attentif pendant le cours. Ainsi je n'ai pas pris de notes. Peux-tu me prêter les tiennes ?

Le Prodige lui sourit, les yeux demi fermés(_ou ouvert_) et dit :

-Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas du tout écouté.

-Euh, oui effectivement. Mais s'il te plaît, je t'en prie, prêt moi tes notes, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras après.

-Tout ce que je voudrai…

Eiji eu un léger mouvement de recule quand il vit son ami ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire que de promettre à Fuji tout ce qu'il voulait. Sous ses aires de gentil génie du tennis, Eiji savait que son ami était un véritable sadique complètement pervers. Malheureusement pour le roux, on ne revenait pas sur sa parole et ce qui est dit est dit.

-Oui, confirma-t'il.

-D'accord, je veux bien te prêter mes notes.

Et le brun (_=Fuji, je n'avais pas envie de m'amuser à écrire châtains à chaque fois et ça sonne moins bien_) sortit les précieuses feuilles pour les tendre à son ami. Eiji sourit, il allait pouvoir rattraper toutes les fois où il avait rêvassé. Il les mit dans son sac, puis les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les courts de tennis. L'entraînement se déroula sans accro.

Une fois chez lui, Kikumaru recopia avec application les notes de Fuji. Il était un peu anxieux à la chose qu'il allait devoir faire pour satisfaire son ami. Il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi et surtout des choses horribles comme lui donner son dessert à la cantine, porter son sac et il ne savait quoi d'autre.

« Il attire plein de gens, les filles sont folles de lui car on croit qu'il est gentil mais en vrai c'est un pervers. »

Il respira un grand coup, de toute façon il n'avait plus vraiment le choix et il continua à réviser.

Le lendemain, il put rendre ses notes au brun. Celui-ci lui sourit sans rien dire.

« Peut-être qu'il a oublié. »

Pourtant Eiji n'y crut pas trop, il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer le Prodige autant sur un court que chaque jour.

Puis, le jour de l'interro arriva. Malgré les notes de Fuji, Kikumaru peina, c'est comme ça lorsque l'on n'écoute pas en cours. Après la leçon Fuji lui demanda :

-Comment ça c'est passé pour toi ?

-Ça va, merci encore pour tes notes.

Et une nouvelle fois son ami sourit sans rien dire. Le roux se posait des questions, pourquoi ne lui avait-il encore rien demandé ? Bah, tant mieux pour lui, il pourrait garder ses desserts.

Après le cours se déroula l'entraînement, Eiji s'en donna à cœur joie. Puis, une fois le matériel rangé, il alla se changer en dernier. Dans le vestiaire, il fut surpris de trouver Fuji assis sur un banc.

-Tu attends quelqu'un, lui demanda le roux.

-Oui, toi.

-Ah… Qu'y a-t'il ?

-Quand tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrai, tu le pensais vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… Oui, répondit l'acrobate ne sachant pas très bien où son ami voulait ne venir.

-Bien.

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dans un mouvement vif le brun se leva et plaqua Kikumaru contre le mur. Il approcha son visage près de celui du roux, leurs nez se frôlaient. Fuji ouvrit les yeux et dit :

-Toi !

-Quoi !

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour. Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il risque d'y avoir. Bien, petite mise au point :

-paroles des personnages

« Pensées de Eiji »

_Blabla de l'auteure_

Dernier point, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à… Ceux qui ont créé Prince of Tennis et dont j'ignore le nom.

Cette fic contient (risque de contenir) des scènes explicites entre homme alors si vous n'aimez pas c'est en haut à droite la petite croix blanche sur fond rouge. Merci d'avance.

Bonne lecture.

P.-S. Faites plaisir à l'auteure et laisser des reviews.

**Chapitre 2**

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dans un mouvement vif le brun se leva et plaqua Kikumaru contre le mur. Il approcha son visage près de celui du roux, leurs nez se frôlaient. Fuji ouvrit les yeux et dit :

-Toi !

-Quoi !

-Ce que je veux Eiji, c'est toi. Je te veux c'est tout.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, une promesse est une promesse.

Eiji n'en revenait pas, Fuji cachait bien son jeu, il était encore plus pervers qu'il ne croyait. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix et la peur lui noua l'estomac.

-Main… Maintenant, demanda-t-il.

Le brun ricana.

-Non, mais ce week-end, sois chez moi vers 13 heures 30 samedi.

Le Prodige le relâcha et Kikumaru déglutit, dans quelle galère il s'était embarqué le jour où il avait décidé que regarder le chat dans la coure était plus productif que d'écouter le prof de géo parler de la Russie. A cause de ça il allait devoir s'offrir au brun que ça lui plaise ou non. Fuji sortit du vestiaire en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de vendredi après-midi. Eiji se laissa glisser le long du mur et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Quelle galère ! »

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Eiji se trouvait devant la porte de son 'ami'. Il avait eu beau chercher une excuse, il n'en avait trouvée aucune de plausible. Il soupira.

« Tout va bien se passer. »

Il sonna. Le Prodige vint lui ouvrir.

-Bonjour Eiji, dit-il en souriant.

-Bonjour.

-Entre seulement.

Le roux lui obéit et se posta dans le couloir. Il tordit nerveusement ses mains.

-On va déranger personne au moins ?

« Peut-être que sa sœur, son frère ou ses parents vont me sauver la mise. »

C'était sous-estimer Fuji.

-Non, mon frère est à St-Rudolph, mes parents et ma sœur sont en voyage.

-Ah.

« Quelle misère ! »

-Viens, allons dans ma chambre, on y sera plus à l'aise.

A contre cœur, le roux suivit le brun. Un nœud à l'estomac. Une fois dans la chambre, les deux garçons se firent face. Fuji souriait d'un air innocent et gentil. Kikumaru n'en menait pas large, il triturait nerveusement ses doigts. Puis le Prodige s'approcha de l'acrobate, passa son bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Eiji ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, tétanisé. Il sentit quelque chose passer sur ses lèvres.

« La langue de Fuji ! »

Il ferma les yeux très fort pour essayer de se soustraire à ce contacte. Il les rouvrit quand il remarqua qu'il ne sentait plus rien. Le brun avait décollé sa bouche du roux, il avait lui aussi les yeux ouverts et dit :

-Ne me résiste pas Eiji !

Le roux ne put qu'hocher la tête avant que son ami reprenne ses lèvres. Quand il sentit le contacte de la langue du Prodige, il entrouvrit la bouche. La langue s'y infiltra, elle chercha le contacte avec sa sœur, Eiji se laissa faire passivement. En fait, ce contacte n'avait rien de déplaisant. Kikumaru s'agrippa à la chemise de Fuji et pressa plus fort ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Et, contre sa bouche, il sentit Fuji sourie. Le Prodige fit basculer le roux sur le lit, duquel ils s'étaient miraculeusement approchés. Le brun le chevaucha, ses jambes repliées de chaque côté de son bassin. La bouche du génie se décolla de ses lèvres pour déposer une série de baiser sur son cou. Puis, Fuji se redressa et ouvrit la chemise du roux. Sur son torse il traça une ligne de son index. Kikumaru frémit, le sourire de son ami s'agrandit. Puis il plongea vers la peau nue et y dessina des formes abstraites avec sa langue, laissant son futur amant fiévreux, les joues rouges et la respiration haletante. Et puis…

Et puis Eiji ne se rappelait plus, la suite s'était déroulée dans une sorte d'extase. Il se souvenait de la bouche de son partenaire partout sur son corps, de purs moments de plaisir, d'une vive douleur comme jamais encore il n'en avait ressenti et finalement de Fuji en lui, lui appartenant corps et âme. Puis des milliers d'étoiles devant ses yeux et finalement le corps chaud de son amant contre le sien avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, appréciant ce qu'il venait de faire.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour. Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il risque d'y avoir. Bien, petite mise au point :

-paroles des personnages

« Pensées de Eiji »

_Blabla de l'auteure_

Dernier point, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à… Ceux qui ont créé Prince of Tennis et dont j'ignore le nom.

Cette fic contient (risque de contenir) des scènes explicites entre homme alors si vous n'aimez pas c'est en haut à droite la petite croix blanche sur fond rouge. Merci d'avance.

Je tiens à remercier Watery shizume et tomoyotrc pour leurs reviews. Et je peux déjà vous dire que cette fic contiendra six chapitres et que j'essaierai d'en publier un par semaine…On va voir si j'arrive XD. Sur ce …

Bonne lecture.

P.-S. Faites plaisir à l'auteure et laisser des reviews.

**Chapitre 3**

La première chose que vu Eiji en ouvrant les yeux c'est qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Puis, il sentit un bras autour de son torse et un corps chaud dans son dos. Finalement, la mémoire lui revint. Il avait couché avec Fuji ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette acte ne lui avait pas été si dérangeant que ça. Il pouvait même dire que ça avait été agréable, malgré une certaine douleur à un moment, douleur qu'il ressentait encore légèrement.

-Eiji, ça va ?

-Hein, sursauta l'intéressé. Oui, oui et toi ?

Il sentit l'autre garçon soupirer.

-Parfaitement.

Kikumaru sourit heureux. Un peu trop peut-être. Ne venait-il pas de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas au départ…Alors pourquoi avait-il de nager dans le bonheur à cet instant précis ?

Fuji se décolla de lui en s'étirant.

-J'ai eu ce que je voulais Eiji, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

-Hein, fit le roux violemment tiré hors de ses réflexions. Ah oui.

L'acrobate se glissa hors du lit et se rhabilla rapidement en évitant de croiser le regard du brun toujours allongé sur le lit. Puis il quitta la chambre en souhaitant une bonne fin de week-end à Fuji. Il rentra directement chez lui où il prit une douche pour ôter toutes traces de son corps de ce qui venait de se passer. L'effacer de sa mémoire comme si c'était un égarement passager. Parce que c'en était un, n'est ce pas ? Coucher avec un garçon pour qui on ne ressent aucun sentiment qui plus est. Parce que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Fuji étaient purement amicaux, n'est ce pas ?

Kikumaru occupa le reste de sa journée devant la télé. Mais une fois dans son lit, sa tête se remplit de questions inéluctables dont la plupart avait pour sujet son après-midi chez Fuji et tout ce qui en découlait. L'esprit trop occupé il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Eiji se réveilla tard, enfin s'il avait dormi. Il était plutôt démotivé et n'avait qu'une envie, tout oublier. Cet après-midi lui avait amené beaucoup trop de doutes. Et pour oublier, il pouvait toujours essayer de se taper la tête contre les murs, non ?

Après avoir mangé, il remonta dans sa chambre dans l'intention de se réfugier sous sa couette.

« L'endroit le plus sûr au monde. »

Mais son portable sonna, il avait reçu un mail. Le garçon lut le message.

« Oishi ! »

Son partenaire voulait aller s'entraîner au parc. L'acrobate soupira et accepta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eiji retrouva son ami au parc accompagné de Ryoma, Momo, Kaidho, Inui, Taka-san et pire que tout…Fuji qui lui souriait à pleines dents. Eiji grimaça, il ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer tous les titulaires du club de tennis. Malgré tout, il salua ses amis. Quand il approcha d'Oishi, il dit :

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais fait venir tout le monde.

-J'ai trouvé que ça serait plus intéressant de faire un petit tournois.

-Tu aurais quand même put me prévenir.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

-Non.

Kikumaru lui tourna le dos et alla se préparer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Oishi d'inviter tout le monde comme ça sans prévenir ?

« Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa. »

Puis, l'acrobate ronchon rejoignit les autres.

-Bien, déclara le vice-capitaine. Tout le monde est là, c'est parfait. Je propose que nous jouions en paire.

« Parfait, Oishi et moi allons cartonner et je pourrai faire ravaler son sourire à Fuji. »

-Je propose de faire des combinaisons plutôt inhabituelles, continua le vice-capitaine. Comme nous n'avons qu'une paire fixe ça sera un bon entraînement pour se préparer aux choix du coach. Pour ça j'ai demandé à Inui de composer les doubles les plus improbables.

-Exactement, répondit le pro des données. Les paires que j'ai composées ont toutes moins de 5% d'être utilisées lors d'un tournoi.

« Mouais, en gros je jouerai pas avec Oishi. Je peux dire adieu à l'humiliation de Fuji. »

-En premier, continua Inui. On a Ryoma et Taka-san, ensuite Kaidho et Oishi, puis Momoshiro et moi, finalement Eiji et Fuji.

Kikumaru se crispa, pire que tout, il allait devoir faire équipe avec ce sale pervers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonjour. Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il risque d'y avoir. Bien, petite mise au point :**

-paroles des personnages

« Pensées de Eiji »

_Blabla de l'auteure_

**Dernier point, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à… Ceux qui ont créé Prince of Tennis et dont j'ignore le nom.**

**Cette fic contient (risque de contenir) des scènes explicites entre homme alors si vous n'aimez pas c'est en haut à droite la petite croix blanche sur fond rouge. Merci d'avance.**

**Cette semaine je publie un peu en avance pour cause d'examens et sous l'insistance de ma chère cousine. Donc, vous pouvez la remercier (ou pas). Sur ce …**

**Bonne lecture.**

**P.-S. Faites plaisir à l'auteure et laisser des reviews.**

**Chapitre 4**

-Bien évidemment, finit Inui. Les perdants auront droit à du Inui Juice Special Remix.

Eiji sursauta quand il sentit la main de Fuji s'abattre sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va gagner et tu ne seras pas obligé de boire du Inui Juice.

L'acrobate esquissa un sourire crispé de remerciement. Au moins son 'partenaire' n'avait pas prévu de perdre pour goûter à cette mixture infecte qu'il affectionnait.

« Fuji n'est juste pas humain, ce n'est pas possible autrement. C'est un extraterrestre déguisé en homme pour pervertir la planète toute entière. Si ça se trouve il n'est pas seul. »

Kikumaru se secoua la tête, il racontait n'importe quoi des fois.

-Bien, ponctua Oishi. Pour le premier match, je propose Kaidho et moi contre Ryoma et Taka-san.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et allèrent se placer sur le terrain. Inui sortit son calpin de données, prêt pour la récolte. Eiji soupira et s'assit sur le banc à côté du terrain, la tête appuyé sur sa main, son coude reposant sur sa cuisse.

Le premier match commença. C'était plutôt chaotique, les partenaires n'étaient pas accordés. Oishi essayait de gérer Kaidho avec peine, Ryoma de contenir le caractère pour le moins brûlant de Taka-san.

Eiji soupira une nouvelle fois, il n'était pas d'humeur à regarder ce genre de match.

-Dites-moi, Eiji-senpai, l'interrompit Momoshiro. Qui va gagner ?

-Euh… Oishi est celui qui a le plus d'expérience en double, alors je pense que se sera lui.

Momo hocha la tête apparemment satisfait de la réponse de Kikumaru. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le match. Oishi était précis dans ses frappes et en plus il arrivait à se jouer de ses adversaires en utilisant un de leur point faible, Ryoma et Taka-san jouaient trop personnellement. Il n'avait donc qu'à envoyer la balle au milieu du terrain pour que les deux joueurs adverses se rentrent dedans.

« Ça c'est bien Oishi. »

Eiji sourit, son meilleur ami était doué, il n'y avait pas à dire. Quelques instants plus tard, le match se termina, gagné par Oishi et Kaidho 6-3 et Ryoma et Taka durent boire du Inui Juice. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber dans les pommes, écœurés par le goût affreux de la mixture.

-Bien, dit Inui. C'est à nous de jouer maintenant Momo.

-Oui, Inui-senpai, répondit l'élève de seconde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Eiji, nous allons gagner.

Kikumaru tiqua quand il entendit la voix de Fuji, c'est vrai qu'il devait jouer avec lui.

-Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais en arrière en premier, continua le Prodige.

-Euh… Non, non, c'est bon.

Le roux prit sa raquette et alla se placer près du filet. Il poussa un soupire, il n'avait pas envie de perdre et d'être obligé de boire le poison qu'était le Inui Juice. En face de lui Inui et Momo discutaient de tactique à appliquer.

« Ça va être plus pénible que prévu, Inui sait que mon endurance laisse à désirer et je suis sûr qu'il est en train d'en informer Momo. Et Fuji ne pourra pas m'aider comme Oishi le fait. Peut-être que ce sale pervers trouve ça amusant. »

Il jeta un œil à Fuji, celui-ci était en train de le regarder intensément. Non, pas exactement lui, ses fesses en fait.

« Que… »

Eiji rougit, le sourire du Prodige s'agrandit avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

« Il me matait ouvertement, devant tout le monde en plus… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi agit-il aussi bizarrement envers moi depuis quelques jours ? De toute façon, quand est-ce que Fuji a déjà agis normalement ? Jamais ? »

-Bien, fit Inui, interrompant les pensées d'Eiji. Nous commençons à engager.

-Pourquoi ça, protesta l'acrobate.

-Parce que votre équipe à l'avantage d'un des membres de la Golden Pair.

Le roux soupira.

« Inui le fait exprès, j'en suis sûr. »

A suivre.

**Merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas les reviews qui font toujours trèèèès plaisir à l'auteure. A la semaine prochaine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour. Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il risque d'y avoir. Bien, petite mise au point :**

-paroles des personnages

« Pensées de Eiji »

_Blabla de l'auteure_

**Dernier point, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à… Ceux qui ont créé Prince of Tennis et dont j'ignore le nom.**

**Cette fic contient (risque de contenir) des scènes explicites entre homme alors si vous n'aimez pas c'est en haut à droite la petite croix blanche sur fond rouge. Merci d'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**P.-S. Faites plaisir à l'auteure et laisser des reviews.**

**Chapitre 5**

La balle rebondit mollement sur le sol. Momoshiro cligna des yeux, hébété. Inui grimaçait. Fuji se redressa en ricanant et Eiji sourit à s'en fendre le visage. Ils avaient gagné !

« Même le Dunk Smash de Momo ne peut pas vaincre les contres de Fuji. C'est génial ! Pas d'Inui Juice pour moi ! »

-Bien joué Fuji, félicita Kikumaru en allant lui taper la main. Tu es bien digne d'être appelé le génie.

-N'exagère pas Eiji, ce n'était qu'un entraînement. Maintenant, les perdants…A votre santé !

Ainsi, Inui et Momo burent l'Inui Juice et s'évanouirent sur le champ. Et la 'final' commença, contre Oishi et Kaidho.

Kikumaru était émoustillé, jouer contre Oishi était un vrai plaisir et une chance de pouvoir s'améliorer. Il échangea quelques mots avec son golden partenaire. Fuji s'approcha de lui, posa sa main dans le dos du roux et lui dit au creux de l'oreille.

-Ce ne sera qu'une simple formalité Eiji.

La voix du Prodige le fit frissonner et il remarqua que sa main s'attarda un peu trop longtemps dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ? »

L'acrobate était perplexe, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter Oishi.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda-t-il.

-Hein ? Non, tout va bien.

Le vice capitaine fronça les sourcils et Kikumaru rit, gêné.

« Il n'a quand même pas remarqué que je suis troublé par ce qui c'est passé hier ? Si oui je suis bon pour une séance de thérapie ! »

Eiji grimaça, si Oishi le voulait, il ne pourrait rien faire pour lui cacher la vérité. Le roux pris une pose plus neutre (_Ndla : Genre il se fait prendre en photo, bref_) quand il vit les sourcils de son ami se froncer.

« Il faut que je me contrôle, la moindre attitude suspecte pourrait enflammer la curiosité d'Oishi. Et s'il apprend ce qui s'est passé…C'est sûr qu'il va me détester, de m'être offert à un homme et d'avoir aimé…J'ai aimé ça ? Bon, d'accord, je veux bien admettre que ça n'avait rien de désagréable. »

Eiji se secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Un match était sur le point de commencer.

-On devrait faire 'papier-caillou-ciseaux' pour déterminer qui engage en premier, proposa Oishi.

Tous acquiescèrent. Et Kikumaru s'avança vers le filet. Il cacha sa main droite derrière son dos.

-Papier, caillou, ciseaux. 1, 2, 3, entonna Oishi.

Le roux sortit son poing de derrière son dos, caillou, le vice capitaine montra sa main dépliée, papier. Kikumaru grogna et repassa son bras dans son dos.

-1, 2, 3, recommença Oishi.

Eiji montra son poing une nouvelle fois, caillou, et son ami avait juste deux doigts dépliés, ciseaux.

-Perdu, souri le roux.

Ce fut au tour du vice capitaine de grogner.

-1, 2, 3.

Le roux sortit sa main déplié, papier, Oishi avait deux doigts dépliés, ciseaux.

« Perdu, à eux l'engagement ! »

Eiji retourna se placer près du filet.

-Désolé Fuji, dit-il à son partenaire.

-Ce n'est pas grave Eiji.

Le concerné hocha la tête. Ce n'était peut-être pas grave, mais c'était dommage. Le jeune homme soupira et fixa son regard sur la balle que tenait Oishi, prêt pour le service. Son corps se tendit, il lança la balle en l'air et frappa de toutes ses forces. La balle rebondit une fois dans le terrain de Fuji et Eiji. Le prodige se chargea de la renvoyer. Et là, Kaidho attendait. Il balança son bras de toute sa force sur la sphère jaune avec un sifflement de reptile. La balle contourna le poteau du filet, prête à marquer le premier point. Mais Eiji s'y attendait et sauta vers l'arrière, s'allongea à son maximum et renvoya la balle avant de s'étaler à terre. La sphère jaune s'écrasa sur le terrain adverse.

-15-0 pour vous, déclara Kaidho énervé.

A suivre.

**La suite et fin la semaine prochaine.**

**Laissez des reviews ça fait plaisir même si je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre… Le suivant devrait être mieux, avec plus d'actions au rendez-vous et un peu plus long que la normal. Bref… A+**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonjour. Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il risque d'y avoir. Bien, petite mise au point :**

-paroles des personnages

« Pensées de Eiji »

_Blabla de l'auteure_

**Dernier point, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à… Ceux qui ont créé Prince of Tennis et dont j'ignore le nom.**

**Ce chapitre contient une scène explicite entre homme alors si vous n'aimez pas c'est en haut à droite la petite croix blanche sur fond rouge. Merci d'avance.**

**Je remercie ****Watery shizume pour sa review. Donc voici la suite et fin de cette fic. Merci à tous de m'avoir lue et un encore plus gros merci à ceux qui on prit le temps de reviewer. Sur ce…**

**Bonne lecture.**

**P.-S. Faites plaisir à l'auteure et laisser des reviews.**

**Chapitre 6**

Il tenait le verre dans sa main droite qui tremblait légèrement, le visage couvert de sueur. Puis, il porta l'infecte mixture à ses lèvres et bu. Il s'évanouit sue le champ. Eiji sourit, ils avaient gagné donc il pouvait se contenter de regarder Oishi et Kaidho boire du Inui Juice. Il soupira de contentement et alla ranger sa raquette. Fuji vint vers lui pour le féliciter.

-Merci, répondit-il. Mais je pense que tu y étais pour beaucoup dans cette victoire.

Le Prodige sourit et demanda :

-Ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau pour fêter notre écrasante victoire ?

-Euh… Pourquoi pas, finit-il par répondre en sentant son estomac gargouiller. Mais on ne devrait peut-être pas abandonner les autres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils finiront par se réveiller.

Eiji finit par céder aux avances de Fuji et ils s'en allèrent dans un petit restaurant pour manger de bon Ramen. Ils commencèrent à discuter de chose sans grande importance. Puis, Kikumaru pris son courage à deux mains et demanda :

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question à propos d'hier ?

Fuji hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

Ce seul mot résumait parfaitement toutes ses interrogations. En face de lui, il vit Fuji se raidir les yeux ouverts.

-Parce que…

Et il s'approcha doucement du roux jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Ce fut au tour d'Eiji de se raidir et il rougit.

« Sait-il seulement où nous sommes, si quelqu'un nous voyait. »

Pui, Fuji s'écarta et dit simplement en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux du roux :

-Je t'aime.

Kikumaru avait l'impression qu'une douce chaleur l'inondait.

« Alors c'était ça, juste ça. Fuji m'aime, il m'aime ! »

Il se sentit rougire encore plus.

-Et disons simplement que j'ai profité de l'occasion pour pouvoir te faire ce que je rêve de te faire depuis des mois, continua le Prodige. Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Eiji sursauta.

-Non !

Les yeux de Fuji s'écarquillèrent.

« Tiens, c'est la première fois que je le vois avec les yeux autant ouverts. Il est si beau comme ça, et dire que c'est moi qui lui fais cet effet. »

-Enfin, se reprit le roux. Je voulais dire que malgré les apparences j'ai aimé ce que tu m'as fait, beaucoup plus que je n'oserais me l'avouer. Et je crois… J'ai l'impression de ne plus te voir comme un simple ami. Depuis quelques temps il y a quelque chose en plus, c'est étrange, mais je crois que moi aussi je t'aime.

Fuji ferma gentiment les yeux et sourit, du plus beau sourire qu'Eiji ait jamais vu. Et leurs deux mains se rencontrèrent sur la table.

-Si on allait chez moi, il n'y a personne à la maison, proposa le brun.

Kikumaru accepta et ils s'en allèrent.

Une fois arrivés chez les Fuji ils montèrent directement dans la chambre du Prodige. Là, ils se jetèrent carrément l'un sur l'autre. Leurs bouches se superposaient à la perfection, leurs langues avaient entrepris un balai enflammé et leurs mains cherchaient par tous les moyens à toucher le corps de l'autre quitte à lui arracher tout ses vêtements. Très vite ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un comme l'autre, allongés sur le lit de Fuji.

Les deux garçons avaient le souffle court et le regard fiévreux. Le brun commença à parcourir le corps de son partenaire de sa bouche, s'attardant sur ses tétons jusqu'à les voir durcir, puis sur le nombril où il s'amusa à mimer la suite du programme et finalement il accorda un soin tout particulier au sexe de son amant. Eiji gémissait sans retenue. Inconsciemment, il avait écarté les jambes pour faciliter l'accès à ses parties génitales. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt jouir, il commença à haleter en essayant vaguement de dire quelque chose tout en agrippant les cheveux de Fuji. Malheureusement pour lui, le Prodige arrêta toute caresse, ce qui fit réagir Kikumaru :

-Que… Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Le concerné se contenta de sourire, les yeux ouverts. Et doucement il introduisit trois de ces doigts dans la bouche de son amant. Celui-ci commença à les humidifier, pendant que son partenaire embrassait doucement son cou. Quand il les jugea assez mouillés, Fuji retira ses doigts. Puis lentement, pour ne pas lui faire mal, il en introduisit un en Eiji, celui-ci se contenta de se tortiller un peu. Puis le Prodige en rajouta un deuxième et finalement un troisième. Il commença à les bouger en ciseaux pour préparer son amour à la suite. Kikumaru avait commencé par grogner légèrement, Fuji s'était alors mis à embrasser la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre mais évitant avec acharnement le membre dur de son partenaire. Finalement, le roux avait commencé à gémir quand son partenaire avait entreprit de s'amuser un peu avec sa prostate. Quand Fuji estima son amant prêt il retira ses doigts, essuyant un grognement et un regarde mécontent, ce qui le fit sourire. Puis, enfin, leurs deux corps s'unirent. Eiji enlaça son amant et donna le premier coup de bassin. Et le brun commença lui aussi à bouger.

-Plus vite, demanda le roux au bout d'au moment.

Son partenaire accéda à sa requête.

-Plus…Ha…Plus fort.

Et Fuji donna un puissant coup de reins.

Puis, quelque minutes plus tard, le roux jouit, suivit de près par le brun. Et les deux garçons s'endormirent, Eiji dans les bras de Fuji.

_**OoO**_

Fuji regardait tendrement Kikumaru blottit contre lui comme un chat. Finalement son plan s'était déroulé plus rapidement que prévu, tout ça grâce à Oishi et Inui et à leur tournoi. En effet, quel meilleur prétexte qu'une victoire pour inviter son amour au restaurant. Ainsi, Eiji avait pu lui demander les raisons de son chantage, il lui suffisait plus qu'à ce déclarer à lui à grand renfort de mélodrame pour que Kikumaru le fasse aussi en retour.

-Tu sais que tu es plutôt lent à la détente, dit-il à la masse endormie. Je le savais depuis longtemps moi, que tu m'aimais.

Lui, pervers ? Non, juste amoureux… Ou peut-être un rien manipulateur.

**Fin**

**Voilà, cette fic est fini, merci de m'avoir lue et laisser des reviews ça fait toujours trèèèès plaisir à l'auteure.**

**A la prochaine.**

**6Starlight6.**


End file.
